galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Claude Philips
Claude Steven Philips is the son of Dr Quinton Philips, and a professional NOL player for the Begs Ragers. Claude in a season beat his fathers All Run Metres, Try record and tackle count. Claude was seen as a true professional in the NOL and in the 'real' world. Claude later retired from the NOL and became a teacher. Young Life From a young age, Claude was always kicking around a footy with his dad. He decided one day that he would play in the reserve grade at school. It was noted by Phil Davis that he could in-fact play a great game of Oztag. "Quinton. He's a good player. He has a fiery side- step and a good fend.. He could play in the NOL.." "He can do whatever he wants. He plays in the reserve grade team in Hume, they said he could be a great. I think he'll take after his old man" "Quinton, you may not have gotten the dream send off you wanted, but at least let him have a go.." Quinton smiled and said "His future is in his hands.. Not mine.." After 3 years of playing for the school Claude was offered a contract in the NOL. NOL Debut As Quinton was talking to Claude his 19 year old son, to make sure he was safe during his time in the NOL. Quinton said "Claude. Stay safe out there. And keep the family close as possible. Your career could be over in a matter of minutes out there." "Thanks dad. I think I can handle it." "I trust you can son. Rip 'em up tiger." Quinton sat on the sideline and watched his son run onto the field. "And making his debut for the Colts is Dr Quinton's son Claude Philips, who has endured a long road to be here. He suffered serious hand injuries keeping him out of the running for debut in recent seasons. But to the coach of the U20s he could beat his fathers Try scoring record of 166, and 250 games. That he shares with 3 people. I can see this kid doing great things!" Claude scored 6 tries, and broke Quinton's all run metres in his first game and defeated the record that was held before. They won the game 70-10, which broke all previous records for the Colts. Later Seasons Claude had definitely been a better NOL player then his old man was. But Claude never let it get to his head. Claude had won 2 premierships with the Ragers and earned a 4 year extension of his contract at the age of 25. Claude had even seen his dad sitting in the crowd at most of his games. Claude managed to also surpassed the record for games played in a row, from 100, to 250+. Claude played 270 first grade games, before a season ending hip injury, caused him to slow down in his running time. He fought hard to get back into first grade, but was stuck in reserve grade until he could overcome that. For 5 months after his injury had stopped his career, Claude took time off from the NOL and went back home. Claude decided to study, incase he would never return to first grade. Claude was talking to his father and said "Dad, how did you cope with the injuries.. And the time off?" "Listen, I retired twice from the NOL. In fact they made the season cut from 60 games a season to 50, for the ones on long term injuries. I didn't deal with them very well. But you can fight this.." "Dad I broke my hip, and lost most of my speed. I'm stuck with the reggies.." "Reggies is good for you at this time. Trust me you'll make it back.. Just give it time." "But what if time doesn't agree with me?" "Just fight it. You'll get back." Return To First Grade After 2 years playing in reserve grade Claude was finally called back into first grade. Claude had regained his speed and his confidence. He had finally healed up from his hip injury and he was finally living his dream again and he was happy again. He was now 27 and was not about to give it up again. At the end of the final year of his contract he made the decision on his playing future. He decided it was time to retire from the NOL. Retirement From NOL "Dad have you got a moment?" Claude said before Quinton walked out the door. "I have several. What's the matter?" Claude sat down and said "I can't keep on playing in the NOL. Dad my hip won't last another season of hell.." "What did your surgeon say?" "He said I could. Only if I took injections before playing.. What about your opinion dad?" Claude passed his new x-rays to Quinton and Quinton said "I suggest you do. But that is up to you son. It's your choice.." "Then keep your eyes on the TV or radio. I'm making a decision on my future today. They are offering a 3 million dollar 6 year contract.." Quinton then said "Your happiness is more important then money." "Yeah, I guess you are right. My hip doesn't feel the way it used to.." "Listen, if you do injure your hip again, you will either: be in continuous pain, or never walk properly again. The choice is yours my dear boy.. Look I have to go to work. See you later.." "You to.." Claude later drove to Ragers HQ and spoke to the CEO. "Claude you should be training, why are you late? What's the problem" "Get the crew together, and a camera and a press conference.. My decision to play on will be made today?" The CEO said "You're good for doing this you know.." "I know. They need to hear it from me first.. Through the real media conference.." 10 minutes later, Claude sat down with his coach and his team in the background. Back at the school Quinton was in his office and he turned on the TV. Claude then said "I thank you for coming here today. It is with a heavy heart, that I announce my retirement from the National Oztag League, effective immediately." Claude then said "I played 320 games with the one club, and after a discussion with multiple surgeons and my family I decided the damage done to my hip was career ending.." "What type of damage was done to your hip Claude?" said a reporter. "Acetabula fracture.. Meaning a fracture of the hip socket not the hip itself. I was warned further damage could render my hip damaged permanently or nerve damage. And with my age I decided this choice was the lesser of two evils.." "Did your father have a say in your decision?" "He did, but at the end of the day I am the one sitting here. Not him. I made the decision to end my career the best way possible.. With 3 premierships." Claude then stood up and left the room, nodding at his team and the coach. Quinton then smiled and turned off the TV. Later that night it was all over the news. "Breaking News from the Ragers camp as young gun retires. Over to sport guru Richie Swimmer for more. "After 320 games in the NOL, Young Gun Claude Philips, announced his retirement from the NOL, after an ongoing hip injury, caused him to hang up the boots. Son of Dr Quinton Philips, Claude played 270 consecutive games before the horrific injury saw him off the field for two years. We caught up with him after he left his conference." The story then went to Claude talking to Richie. "Claude, how is the hip after this season?" "Not the same. I lost the speed I had first when I started.." "Was the choice actually yours to retire? Or were you scared of the future?" "The choice was mine. Even though all medical support pointed toward retirement. But it was my decision.." "Do you know what you're going to do next?" "I'm going to study." "And become what?" "A business man. I don't know. Watch this space over the next couple of years.." Claude walked away and the interview ended. Claude returned home when Quinton was cooking dinner. "How you feelin' son?" "Better that's off my chest now. I didn't know how you did it twice.." "Three times. I retired from medicine and had a press conference.." "Heh. Tough.." "You lied you know. I could tell you wanted to say I was one of the reasons." "I know dad. But.. I chose not to.." Reigniting A Career Claude finished studying at Begs Uni, and went into Teaching at Begs High School. Claude joined his father as a teacher. Claude went into teaching music at the High School. "We welcome Claude Philips as a new teacher to the high school. He is joining the Music Crew in the CAPA faculty." Claude waved hi and smiled to the PD crew before walking off. Quinton pulled Claude aside and said "Why here. Why here Claude?" "I refused to go anywhere else.. But look, I'm not going to get in your way.." "That doesn't matter. Just remember not all kids here like music. They're either Science or PE kids. Some are history kids. We haven't had music taught in the senior years for 10 years.." "Maybe I can change that.." "Good luck with that.." Two days later a meeting was held with all the subjects on lines. "So.. Music for the first time in a decade." said Gary. "And what other subjects are running." "We have 2 PD classes, 3 SLR classes, A music class, History, Geography, Maths, English and Legal." Quinton said "How many people are doing music?" "10 Quinton... Tell Claude." "I heard.." Claude said "That's something I wanted to let you all to figure out. I'm new. I'm the one people want to have a teacher.." Another School Claude received a phone call from the head of BTEC. "Claude, you have been offered to live and work in Canada. You've been noticed by the CECT (Canadian Education Centre for Training.) They would like you on their Music Team." "I've only been working here for a year. How do they know about me?" "Just magic." Claude hung up and called every teacher to the conference room. "What are we doing here Claude?" said Phil. "I've been offered a permanent job in Canada." "You what?" said Quinton. "I've agreed to take it." "You've been working here for a year.." said Quinton. "Yes I know dad. But this is my break." "What do we tell the kids?" "I'll tell them you wont.." Claude then heard the bell for assembly. "My call. I'm first up." "What school?" said Kari. Claude then said "Hunting Skills High.." "We did our transition there. You're in good hands." Claude walked all the way down to the bottom, were assemblies were held. Claude took the mic and said "I know there are rumours going around about me going to Canada. Those rumours are in fact true. I have accepted to live and work in the Canadian High School Music Department.. I'm sorry to those who just started to enjoy senior music with me, but my career is expanding. And I have chosen to take a new step in my life." Claude waved one last goodbye, signed out for the last time. He was later invited back for dinner. Claude sat down at his table with Kari, Quinton and Michelle. Claude was then given the mic and he said a few words. "Even though I have been only here for a year, I have made a great bunch of friends. You guys are the best and you show the kind and caring compassion everyone needs for a job like this." "We're pleased to give this plaque for your services, so please be welcome to come back at any stage." Claude smiled and said thanks. "I really thank you guys for being around me for this year. I've never felt more wanted. And I thank you.." In Canada Claude landed in Canada and went to his new house. He was greeted by the Principal of Hunting Skills. "Joseph Hunter, principal of Hunting Skills." "Claude Philips. Your new teacher." "Ah yes, I heard a lot about you. You can fill out a hall for just a music performance." "That's true. Ever so true. I once made someone deaf with a performance of Fur Elise." "I hear your the sporty type? You played in the NOL." "I retired from the NOL. Hip injury." "Very nasty sounding one at that. That's how you became a teacher?" Claude put his hands on his head and said "Maybe I'll tell the full story, some other time?" Joseph nodded and then said "Hope you bought gloves, a hat and a coat. It gets to -39 in winter. -48 wind chill." As he said while walking out the door. Claude unpacked and got his house into a homey feeling. This was a new lease on life for Claude. Claude then said "Well. I wanted to move somewhere. And how to learn to live somewhere else." Claude 3 years later had awards on his walls and around the home, he was one proud teacher. Dad Visiting Quinton had landed in Canada and saw his son waiting for him. "I thought you were joking about the long service leave. Glad to see you came, but who took over your job?" "Your mother did." as they walked to the car, Quinton then said "How you doing son? It's been a long couple of years." "Good dad. I've won all sorts of awards, been to Asia and seen the world. Moving to the other side of the world was the best choice I ever made. Getting that email changed my life." Quinton smiled as they pulled into the driveway, he then saw his house, and his jaw dropped. "Not to mention. The pay is better for me. This was most of the NOL retirement fund. The rest was mine. It reminds me of home." "It's beautiful son." "Thanks dad." Quinton and Claude walked inside and Quinton looked around to see al his awards. "Yale, UNE, Harvard. You definitely went places my dear boy." "I studied the more I got older. Those I went to in the Hip injury. The off season. That's why I was never around. I was studying to see where life took me." "Well. It was the right choice." "As well as my short career here, I've managed to become the year advisor and the head of music. I know the working inside and out the way is a lot easier then I thought." "Just wait, until you've been teaching for as long as I have." Later that night Quinton was checking his social medias and read on his school website 'Teaching Legend Visits Son' was the headline. Quinton chuckled and logged off his computer and went to sleep. He woke the following morning and was still in bed at the time Claude walked in. "So dad, the 'Teaching Legend' can't keep out of the headlines." "That happens a lot. You'd be used to it." "I am. Here follow me." Quinton followed Claude to his study room and he turned on the light, showing newspaper clippings and photos, some containing Quinton. "These are all of the articles and photos. From me being around you, and me being here. So that they are one type that bring me closer to home." "Are you homesick?" "Not so much sick, I just miss home. Listening to you and watching that tribute video you did for the girl who died of Bat-Ant-Bites Disease, and making a foundation of that disease from scratch can prove you are my hero. And I miss that." Quinton smiled a wide smile and said "That disease is very quick. Especially if you don't get it treated in time." Awarded Claude was saying goodbye to Quinton as Quinton left to the airport. Claude later returned to work at the school. Claude was awarded for his services to the school. "Today we award one of the hardest workers in the country. Making sure he is always helping our or making sure everyone is ok. We award this award to Mr. Claude Philips. Who decided to give up his sporting career to go into the wonderful career of teaching." Claude walked up and said a few words. "It was a long and good career, to finish it at the age of 27. I played and managed to beat the game record, running record and managed to win 3 premierships. The teaching gig was a backup plan. And now I am living it. Living the dream. I've represented my state, my country and my people. I've also represented the schools I've worked in. Which is two. I love my family and this job. I wouldn't change it for the world. It's a great thing!" Claude stepped down and smiled to the camera. Returning Home Claude had been contacted by his father, Dr Quinton. "Son. It' me. I'd like to bring you back for a year to do a exchange." "I thought you were a PE teacher dad not a principal." "You don't read the paper anymore? I became the deputy a long time ago. We're having one last exchange in the department, because we no longer have the numbers to do music. It's the world around us now, the senior music will either no longer exist and we will have unhappy musicians. I have to stop this from happening. and the way is to get one more person to get these kids interested in music." "Fine. I'm coming. Home." A couple of weeks later Claude was back in Begs, at Begs High. "Dad." "Son." "Come we'll talk in my office." Claude and Quinton sat in his office and began talking. "So, what's changed dad? I heard mum died, it was on the news, your eulogy was amazing. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral, we were all camping in the Rockies.." "It's okay son, she would've wanted you not to be there. Now as I said we're about to lose one of the music staff due to illness and they decided to leave. As soon as we said you were coming for exchange numbers shot up. I guess the older music teachers are always the boring ones." "It's their fault then. They choose to teach music and they knew what they were getting into. This school has around 600 students and ones in Canada have 1,000. We have the sports type, music and drama." Claude then said "Lets get back to the outside world." Claude and Quinton walked outside and to the assembly and Quinton said "We'd like to say a big welcome to Mr. Claude Philips on exchange from Canada in the music dept. And we're hoping he enjoys his visit." A couple of hours later Claude was walking around and said to Quinton. "It changed a lot here. It's amazing what a couple of years can do. It looks good." "Trust me after BTEC became the Board of Education and Communities we've had a lot more freedom. We've gotten a lot more funding, but not to the music department. We don't want to cancel all the senior music classes. But I've been in contact with them, and they have agreed to keep the senior classes until the numbers across the state rise. Which they need another 3 students." said Quinton. "They'll come eventually just wait." 3 days later Claude got the go ahead and was given a class. Working Claude was teaching his music class and they were playing the keyboard, when Quinton knocked on the door. "Claude can I speak to you outside?" "Sure." Claude walked outside and faced his father. "What's the matter dad?" "There has been an opening in Musical Development here in Begs, and the CECT have been informed and your name has been put forward." "Put forward.. But I'm on exchange I can't leave Canada just because.." "CECT know. Your job here will be extended for another year as they deal with this. But its a 20% chance you will get the job." "Dad.. I already miss home in Canada, but spending time with you is as far as love gets.. CECT will be in for one when I return. I am ONLY staying for this YEAR.." Quinton said "I understand fully. Just remember." "Remember what, you bought me here from Canada, and you want me to stay.. It's not happening dad." "I know its not." "Just remember, I have my own family now dad. I'm married now and I can't just drop everything and move back here." Quinton smiled and said "Good.." Quinton then walked away. Fired Quinton was talking to Claude outside his music room. "Claude... CECT need their answer because your wife has been brought here for you.." "What, were is she?" "Next door." "Go. I'll take your class." Quinton took Claude's class and Claude went next door. "Mr. Philips. You teach music?" "No. I know nothing about music classes but I did play a good 'Oh When The Saints'. So I do one thing.." Next door Claude was talking to his wife. "I cannot just leave you know this Stacy. You stay in the states, I come for a year. That was the deal.." "It was. But now look at us." "We failed in the sense of everything then Stacy! I have a successful career and you want me to stop it all." "Yes.. I do.." Claude pulled out a gun from the piano and started to yell. "I will not drop everything I worked so hard for to be with you! We married because we shared something." Quinton was sitting on the table when he heard the yelling start. "Kids.. Go outside and play on the oval.. Don't argue just go.." The kids did as they were told and Quinton went next door. "Put the gun down Claude.. We can sort this out.." said Stacy. Quinton opened the door and said "Claude.. You don't want to hurt anyone.." "Be quiet dad.. It's time I end it.." Quinton moved to the left and grabbed his radio. "Quinton to office repeat Quinton to office." "Office over." "Call the police and get an ambulance." "On it." Quinton put his radio down on the ground and left it on. "Claude.. You don't want a murder charge do you.." "BE quiet for once Stacy. Just shut up.." Claude cocked the gun and said "I want you to see Stacy I am happy." The radio went off and it said "The police are here Quinton. So is the ambulance. What building.." "Musical Department and hurry. Over." "Their on their way. Clear." Claude then shot his gun at his wife, shooting her in the head twice. "Claude... Your career now is over. Put the gun down now.." Claude then said "How does it feel to be shot twice in your career dad? Tell me." "You do this you'll never work in the government area. and you'll spend the rest of your life in prison. Now put the gun down.." Quinton had his hands up and Claude said "Sorry dad." As the police came slowly up the stairs Quinton was shot by Claude in the gut. "Shots fired I repeat shots fired!" Quinton dropped to his knees and fell to the floor on to his stomach. "Claude put the gun down right now.." said Quinton as he was being attended to, he said "Claude... You were wrong. CECT fired you. And right now.. You're fired." Claude was stopped from moving and he threw his firearm away. "Dad.. Stacy.." Claude was then arrested and Quinton said "This is sucky.." "I didn't just.. Did I?" Quinton was rolled onto his side and placed onto the gurney. "Yes.. Yes you did." "I'm so sorry.." "Common you're under arrest for murder and attempted murder. You know the deal. Lets go.." Quinton then said "Pass me the radio. or at least hold it for me.." he said to the ambo. The ambo picked the radio up off the floor and held it for Quinton. "Quinton to the office." "Office over. What's the matter?" "Place Kingy as deputy head. And run criminal checks for a new music teacher. Claude's employment is terminated.. Oh and replace the carpet in the music room as well as cleaning the floor.." "You've been shot?" "On the gurney right now.." "In the gut?" "Yeah.. The gut is the place to be shot apparently." "Alright. Taken. Get well Quinton." Quinton had a neck brace on and couldn't nod so he said "Done.. Get me out of here." Quinton was taken to hospital and Claude was in custody for the murder of his wife. Quinton was in surgery having the bullet removed. "How is Dr Quinton not dead.. He's been shot three times now." "I guess he has a habit of making enemies.." "Not with the rest of us. It doesn't show it, he has the school and his team mate teachers. But his son shot him.." "His son shot his own wife. They were fighting. He murdered her, he didn't know his employment was terminated in Canada." The surgery continued. "No damage. But here is the bullet, 9mm." "How is there no damage.." "Where he was shot, he was shot there 10 years ago. It's all scar tissue, we remove the scar tissue and remove the bullet. He'll end up healthy again." "He was healthy 1 hour ago.." The surgery then finished and Quinton was taken into recovery and then woke up surrounded by school staff. "Kari.. John.." "Quinton. You're ok.. You know that right?" "I know Kari. shot in scar tissue, I'll be ok. I'm not dying just yet." "Claude's in custody.. The floor is being replaced and the floor steamed cleaned." Quinton then said "It's nothing." "Your son being arrested is nothing?" "He shot his own wife without guilt. What do you think I should feel. He loved his job in Canada and it probably got to much for him.. He didn't know his future until I said the words.. You're Fired." Facing Justice Claude was sitting in his custody cell and his father wanted to see him. "Dad. You're ok!" said Claude. "Only just.. I was talking to your lawyer. It's not good boy. If you plead guilty you'll get a max of 10 years. But if you plead insanity.." "I deserve everything I get dad. I will not walk free. I murdered someone.. Haven't you?" "No.. Not technically. I was a doctor some people just die." "Just remember it was a career choice.. I now have no job.." "I still love you son. Goodbye... For now.." Claude was taken into court and Claude said "I plead guilty." "Claude Steven Philips, you're lucky your father revoked his complaint and that charge has been dropped. But your murder charge still stands. The plaintiff and the court will decide your fate." Claude then said "Wait.. I tell you the truth.. The truth is that I was defending myself." "What?" "I was trying to save my wife. She was holding the gun to her head and we were having an argument at the time.." The judge then said "Is this true Dr Quinton? If they were having a fight did you see the entire thing.." "I already told you. I was in the next room. And even if she did have a silencer we still would have heard the noise of a gun going off." "If you were in the next room, how did you know they were fighting." "It's a hunch you get when you teach for so long.." "You haven't been a real teacher in years dad.." "At least my wife wasn't married to a mafia man.." "You background checked her.." "Of course I did." The Judge then said "Then why did they find no blood on you.." "Because she took so many meds she never opened wounds or bled." "This case is confusing me. Lucky this is not in supreme court and I really don't care about this case. How does the court find the person?" "Not guilty.." "Case dismissed. Lack of Evidence, cleared and you can fly out when ever you want." Claude was set free and Quinton took him to a quiet room. "You lied.. You lied to a court judge! That is insane.." "Like you haven't lied." "No I've told the truth.." "Like you care. I'm fired remembered." "You know what. Go back to Canada enjoy winter. Because summer doesn't like you." Quinton then walked away and Claude felt bad. Claude admitted to what he really done to the judge and the judge sentenced him to spend his time in a mental hospital to get some help. Mental Rehab After he was sent to the Mental Hospital in Begs, Claude had finally had enough of what he had done to his wife and father. He rang his wife's family and apologized for everything he did to hurt the family, they refused that apology and accepted the apology for the murder, because they knew he was truly innocent in the line of love it was the thing that sent some people insane but it was not the thing. Claude was in his cell, but he didn't share one due to his instability and his 'crazed' thoughts for life and how everyone now thought of him. Claude had written down his thoughts everyday he was in the cell he thought he was going to die, and he knew he needed to face these people. Claude's Nightmare Claude was sleeping in his cell. He was having a bad dream it went like this.. "Care to explain why you lied to everyone including the judge.." "Dad I don't are anymore. I am not a murderer, but some people think it was the way of will." "Bullshit! You killed her. You hurt me.." "This isn't about you dad! Stop just stop!" "Claude. You played in the NOL as did I. You have failed me and your families family.." A sniper came into the mix. "Dad do not cross someone.." The sniper then shot dream Claude. "Ah!.." Claude ripped out the bullet and threw it at the sniper. Claude suddenly woke up and felt his shoulder. "Nurse! Someone.." "What?" "Nightmare.. I'm going to die.." "No your not.." "I got shot, but a sniper named 43.." "43.. Eh. Seems familiar. Very familiar. I see well we'll have to go through a lot to see if this 43 exists." Nightmare Continues "There only getting worse, and it is going to come true one day. Only time will tell on all those fronts. This dream I keep having will not only come true it will be karma for hurting dad. I mean I shot my wife and she died in the attack but shooting my father was the worst thing I did. I mean I'm in a mental facility for shooting someone, its only ever going to get harder. I cannot help but to think I will die. And I wouldn't keep thinking these thoughts that I will die. Everything I do is not longer helping those people who are not here anymore." Out After 4 months of being in the Faciltiy, he was finally released on good behaviour. He was on strict rules for probation and he was ready to turn his life around. He didn't want to live the nightmare any longer than he had to. Claude was given work at the local hospital as a lawn mower and Gardener. Talking with Dad Kari was in Quinton's office talking to him and Kari didn't hold back. "Quinton.. this isn't something I am going to argue.." "I know that Kari.." "No you don't, you know you don't deserve to be here, and why you keep trying to fix it.. It doesn't work like that." Quinton then said, "What about that talk with Michelle? the only reason.." "the only reason you brought us here, was to see us again, and you know what? We don't. Do you see how bad Snowy has got since we left! You didn't know what we had to do to get here. Until you can do something about it, don't talk to any of us.." "Kari, I'm sorry I really am.." "No. If you were you'd give science a larger staffroom, and you would listen to what people have to say." "I do listen.." "No.. No you don't.. You never listen! Your so anal about bullying but where do you really stand? WHERE do you stand with all this? Because you need to take a stand or lose those close to you.." "My son.." "Yes, have you seen him lately? If you cared you would be talking to him and you would be around him for help, but your not.." "Fuck.. Kari look.. I'm sorry for dragging you from home.." "You know nothing about home do you? Because home is barely even working for those still in the area! There is nothing left.. They've been rebuilding since the fire.. The only places that still stand are the school and the Unis. You.." "Stop it Kari.." "No Quinton, I'm not stopping." "Yes you are.." "You want to know something.." Kari said as she stood up, opening the door. "What?" "The PE staff all said NO, to bring you back. AND we have no regrets." Kari slammed the door as she walked out. Quinton sat back down and he slammed his fists on the desk. Quinton then picked up his phone and called Claude. "Claude, how you doing?" "I'm good dad, how about you?" "Yeah good." "That's good." "Look dad, If you want to talk in person, I'm coming right now.." Claude then hung up and Quinton then slammed his hands on the table again. He then screamed "Fuck" and sat back down. 1 hour later Claude was with Quinton in his office. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I really am I didn't realise.." "Its something that you ignored for to long dad. You ignored me after I became a teacher. I can now no longer teacher because of my charges. But I don't regret shooting you. You see now dad I will get better again and will teach at another school. In fact I have been offered another job again in Canada, just remember to see me again." "I promise this time. Son, ever since I lost your mother its been hard." "I know." Claude said as he stood up and hugged his dad. Back Home As Claude left Begs for Canada as he attempted to bring back up his teaching career, he stopped at the airport and he was put on his plane back to Canada. As Claude went back to his old house in Canda he was greeted by the school staff, who had no idea about what happened in Begs. "Claude welcome back, glad to see you have returned." Claude smiled and said "It's good to be back. And it's good to be back. And I would love to forget about what happened at home. I'm just happy to return home. Canada is where its at." As Claude returned back to work, Claude was talking with the principal. "He phoned ahead. You filed insanity, glad you did that because we are down on luck. And those who are down on luck are the ones we need to come back." "No one else must know." "It's in the system as 'mental breakdown." "Oh good. Because you know, some others do not need to know what happened, because my career is on the brink.." "You're doing the good thing on being able to go back to work." Trivia *'PLEASE NOTE. THIS IS PURE FICTION, AND ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EDIT ARE NOT REAL. THIS IS PURE FICTION, AND NO ONE WAS TRULY HURT.' * Claude played in the NOL * Claude got away with murder * Claude broke his hip * Claude moved back to Canada